Stupid Confession
by MistyRose-Mint
Summary: "Err, Corporal?" / "Hm?" / "Bo-boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" / SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN! RivaillexEren! / Sho-ai! Fluff! Drabble! / Mind to Review? :')


**Stupid Confession**

**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**This story © Ryuusaki Shinju**

**Shonen-ai content! Fluff! OOC! many typo(s)!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

Hari ini terlihat cukup cerah. Tidak ada awan yang menghalangi sinar matahari pagi yang banyak mengandung vitamin D yang bagus untuk pertumbuhan tulang. Dan hal itu tentu saja dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya oleh para anggotan _Scouting Legion_ untuk berlatih. Terkecual untuk seorang pemuda manis yang kini terjebak di dalam ruangan kerja sang _corporal_ yang terlalu mencintai kebersihan.

Sang pemuda manis itu—Eren, kini hanya bisa merengut kesal. Ia tentu ingin menikmati paparan sinar mentari yang bagus bagi pertumbuhannya—daripada ia harus menemani sang _corporal _untuk bersih-bersih. Dia kan sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan! Dan dia tidak mau menjadi sepen—ugh, Eren sepertinya masih sayang nyawanya.

Yah, walaupun Eren sangat kesal karena tidak bisa mendapatkan cahaya matahari secara langsung, tapi sebenarnya berada di dalam ruangan _corporal_ Rivaille tidak terlalu buruk juga baginya. Karena sejujurnya ia memiliki sesuatu yang dari dulu ingin ia katakan pada si _clean-freak_ itu. Dan ia berpikir bahwa ini adalah kesepatan yang tepat.

"Err, _Corporal_?"

"Hm?"

"Bo-boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Sang corporal menaikkan alisnya—sedikit, sedikit sekali bahkan tidak akan terlihat jika kau tidak memperhatikannya dengan seksama, "Hm, katakan saja."

"Tapi _corporal_ janji ya tidak akan tertawa?"

"Hm."

"Tidak akan menganggapku aneh?"

"Hm."

"Tidak akan marah?"

"Hm."

"_Corporal_ tidak aka—"

"Cepat katakan, bocah," ucap Rivaille sedikit kesal. Ia sungguh tidak ingin membuang-buang waktunya hanya untuk menunggu sang bocah-setengah-titan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ba-baik. Ta-tapi corporal jangan—e-eh? Mau kemana, _corporal_?" ucapan Eren terhenti ketika melihat sang _corporal_ bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya—menuju pintu.

"Keluar. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan yang lebih penting daripada menunggumu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas."

"Ta-tapi _corporal_—"

Tanpa memperdulikan Eren, Rivaille terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

**GREB**

"Lepaskan, bocah keparat."

"Ku-kumohon, _corporal_."

Melihat tatapan memohon dari si bocah, mau tak mau akhirnya Rivaille memutuskan untuk mendengarkan apa yang Eren ingin katakan, "_Sigh_, ku beri kau satu menit untuk mengatakannya."

"A-apa?! Ta-tapi _corporal_—"

"50 detik."

"Ugh!"

"45 detik."

"_Co-corporal_, tolong berhenti sebe—"

"30 detik."

"_Co-corporal_, a-aku, sebenarnya aku—"

"20 detik."

"A-aku, se-sebanarnya ak—"

"15 detik."

"A-aku—"

"5 detik lagi, Ere—"

"A-AKU INGIN MENJADI KEKASIHMU, _CO-CORPORAL_!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Err, _co-corpo_—"

Ucapan Eren terputus ketika ia mendapatkan tendangan yang cukup 'manis' dari sang _corporal_ tercinta. Dan setelah nya, Rivaille kembali berjalan menuju pintu—meninggalkan Eren.

"_Co-corporal_?"

"Kau terbentur sesuatu, Eren?"

"…"

"Kau. Itu. ISTRIKU. _Baka_."

Dan setelahnya hanya terdengar debaman pintu yang cukup keras dari Rivaille dan sosok Eren yang kini tengah memperlihatkan wajah bodohnya. Tak lama Eren mengeluarkan senyum _childish_.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU _CORPORAL_!"

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/n:** Ha-Hallo~~!

Kali ini saya membawa Fanfic SnK dan ini fanfic SnK pertama saya, loh! /bodo amat/ #plak

Eum, saya mohon maaf apabila terlalu OOC atau alurnya ngga jelas. Temen saya aja saya suruh baca dan dia komentar, "Ini apaan, sih? Gue ngga ngerti." Dan itu sukses membuat saya cukup pundung disaat pelajaran agama.

Ya! Benar saudara-saudara! Saya membuat fanfic ini disaat pelajaran AGAMA! Ya Tuhan, parah banget yak? (-_-) Tapi yang namanya pelangi imajinasi kan bisa dateng kapan aja! /ngeles aja lo!/ #digebukin.

Eum, saya mohon koreksinya dari senpai sekalian yang berminat membaca fanfic saya ini :') /emang ada yang mau baca?/ #jleb

Akhir kata,

**_Mind to review_**? ;;-D


End file.
